


The First Dig – I

by AlienHeart



Series: The First Dig [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienHeart/pseuds/AlienHeart
Summary: A "very young" Liara T'Soni prepares to embark on her very first archaeological dig, if she can get through breakfast, that is.





	The First Dig – I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! this is my very first little fic. Any feedback or suggestions would be very much appreciated as I am what you would call a "Noob". Well, at least they did back in my day...

 

  


 

Today would be the day, she decided. She thought she might would wear a less fine tunic. The hardy, light brown one would do well for the job. It was utilitarian, yet professional. She needed to be taken seriously while seeming unconcerned by appearances; the tunic would help.

The glade by the river would be the location to start, for certain. The ground had clear ripples and crenulations which revealed the hidden ruins beneath. Like a tablecloth draped over an already set table, the spoils beneath were insultingly clear. How and why they had not yet been recovered was an enduring mystery.

What tools to bring proved a more difficult question. There was a small fork and trowel set belonging to the gardener that may do the job, though they’d need to be operated with caution, so as the rough metal of the tools don’t damage the mysterious alloys to be unearthed.

The archaeologist thought a while, ultimately deciding that the greater benefit of discovery outweighed any potential for any damage. She would just have to ensure she was very careful indeed.

She was a careful girl in general, she reassured herself. Her tutor had commented that she was perhaps too careful on occasion. An odd thing to say to the only daughter of a Matriarch. One would think caution was a virtue for such a child.

She gently opened the wooden door to the small, dusty shed and retrieved the tools, placing them gently into her small, green satchel. She had packed some crayons and paper the night before. One of the sheets had a map she had drawn weeks before, to ensure the dig would take place in just the right location.

The thought was broken by a call ringing from the main hall.

“Liaaaaraaa!”

It was one of her mother’s acolytes, Alayn. A sweet maiden from Eletania who had come to Matriarch Benezia’s service less than one year ago. Liara had grown fond of the maiden quickly, as Alayn did seem truly interested and attentive to the young asari’s research projects. She smiled quickly and laughed loudly, but never in derision, always in kindness. Mother’s other acolytes on the other hand usually smiled with a wry laugh fenced behind their teeth, patting the child’s head in dismissal whereas Mother usually had no reaction whatsoever to her daughter’s self directed endeavours and would swiftly change the subject to that of her tutoring and biotic control.

As the young acolyte’s footsteps grew louder, Liara considered if she should pretend not to have noticed the calls. It would be cruel to leave such a kind maiden calling for her like that, however, and she would surely be in trouble if she were to return to the Matriarch without having retrieved her daughter. Liara followed the call.

“Liara!” Alayn gasped. “There you are!”

“Good morning, Maiden Alayn,” Liara answered with a smile. She held the satchel behind her back.

“Breakfast was served almost ten minutes ago!” Alayn said.

Breakfast. Liara had forgotten about breakfast. She would without a doubt need fuel for her long day at the dig site. Liara extended her hand outwards and took the maiden’s hand.

The main hall table was already half empty at this time of the morning. The acolytes who weren’t fasting had already come and gone, only six remained, all seated alongside Matriarch Benezia who took her usual place at the head of the table. The Matriarch didn’t look at Liara as she entered the hall with Alayn, but Liara could feel a pointed displeasure at her lateness. Benezia sat with her chin held by a finger and a thumb. She looked off to the side while the eldest acolyte spoke softly in her ear about Goddess knew what.

Liara took a seat at the opposite end of the table to her mother while Alayn fetched a plate for the girl. She knew Liara ate the same meal each and every morning; dried fruit with thick cream beside it, never on top, with the sour berries removed. Liara was certain the sour berries were mixed in by the other acolytes specifically to annoy her. Why would anyone choose to eat such horrible little things? There was simply no other explanation. She would not let them know she’d worked their plan out, however. That would only encourage them all the more. For now, discreetly picking them out would suffice.

“So then, what shall we do today?” Alayn asked.

Liara looked up with a start. Should she share her plans with the maiden? Although she was kinder by far than all the rest of Mother’s acolytes, she was still very much Mother’s acolyte. No, best be quiet she decided.

“I thought I might take a walk in the garden,” Liara suggested.

“Just the garden? That can’t take too long, can it? What else shall we do?”

Oh dear, Liara thought. She said “we”

“I … I thought that perhaps … Tutor Ylaeisa suggested I … .” Liara carefully considered her strategy. She loathed to lie, especially to one of the few kind faces in her household, but scientific discovery was of far more importance, she reasoned. “Tutor Ylaeisa has tasked me with a self-directed project,” Liara stated firmly, pleased with the cleverness of her lie. “I’m to observe my surroundings and write a poem.”

“A poem?!” The maiden’s green eyes widened. “Ah! Poetry was always my favourite! You must read it to me when you’re finished!”

Liara’s face darkened for a second, she hadn’t expected that. Usually Mother’s acolytes avoided her work at all costs. Friendship had proven to have its downsides. Her heart felt a small sting of pain.

“Of course!” Liara promised, glad to have intrigued the acolyte so much, but annoyed she would now have to write a poem. Poetry was not an interest of hers, but she would have to manage.

Liara finished her meal and grabbed her satchel.

“All done?” Alayn asked.

Liara nodded and thanked the acolyte. She sped towards the tall glass front doors to head outside when a voice stopped her in her tracks. It was Mother.

She turned slowly to face the Matriarch. Benezia’s eyes were dark as she looked at her daughter sternly. Not one foot outside and her plans were already scuppered. Benezia slowly raised a finger upwards, she shut her eyes and pointed to her cheek, gently. Liara let a tiny breath of relief. she ran towards her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Mother nodded in gentle approval. “Goddess go with you and bless your studies today,” she said softly.

“Goddess go with you,” Liara replied as Benezia waved her onwards. Liara walked quickly to the exit, beaming with excitement.

Her first dig would go ahead after all.

 

 


End file.
